A Thanksgiving Carol
A Thanksgiving Carol is the twenty second episode of season four and the Thanksgiving special. Synopsis Adam wonders why none of his animal friends share his hype about Thanksgiving. That night, he is visited by three (technically four) ghosts, who teach him why the holiday has such a scary reputation. Plot It's the last day of school before Thanksgiving break, and Adam Lyon's very excited for it, since Thanksgiving is his favorite holiday. The animals at Charles Darwin Middle School don't care for Thanksgiving, and Adam doesn't get why the animals wouldn't love a holiday like Thanksgiving, and no one will explain to him why. That night, Adam's visited by three---technically four---ghosts: Ingrid, the Ghost of Thanksgiving Past, Windsor and Slips are the [[wikipedia:Ghost of Christmas Present|''Ghosts'' of Thanksgiving Present]], and finally Jake, the Ghost of Thanksgiving Yet to Come (Adam was also visited by the "ghost" of Principal Pixiefrog, who had told him that he'd be visited by three spirits). They all try to get Adam to hate Thanksgiving, but Adam ends up loving Thanksgiving even more and even his friends end up loving it. However, during Jake's turn to "haunt" Adam, they're at the grocery store and the last thing Adam has to buy is a turkey, but all the turkeys are gone. He then thinks that the reason animals hate Thanksgiving is because humans eat turkey (which would seem like the most obvious reason). He then gets a tofu turkey from the local health food store, which he presents to his animal friends, but they're disgusted by it and explain that humans eating turkey on Thanksgiving is not the reason why animals hate the holiday. Adam's confused by that, and asks why they hate Thanksgiving. Jake explains that animals actually hate Thanksgiving because of the parades, and they all go to enjoy a delicious Thanksgiving feast with Adam. Characters Major Roles *Adam Lyon *Jake Spidermonkey *Slips Python *Windsor Gorilla *Lupe Toucan *Ingrid Giraffe *Principal Pixiefrog *Ghost of Principal Pixiefrog *Ghost of Thanksgiving Past *Ghosts of Thanksgiving Present *Ghost of Thanksgiving Yet to Come Minor Roles *Mr. Hornbill *Mr. Mandrill *Mrs. Warthog *Miss Chameleon *Coach Gills *Horace Ferret *Kerry Anderson (As a Baby) *Henry Armadillo (Cameo) *Bull Sharkowski (Cameo) *Donna Dorsal (Cameo) *Mr. Lyon (Mentioned) *Mrs. Lyon (Mentioned) *Aunt Halle (Mentioned) *Aunt Shanaynay (Mentioned) *Ghost of Mrs. Warthog (Mentioned) Trivia *This is the Thanksgiving special. *The title and plot obviously parody A Christmas Carol. *This episode first aired four months after "A Whole Zoo World", the series finale. *The billboard read "The End is Near", referencing to the impending end of the series, due to this episode being the last one before the series finale, despite the odd airing schedule (it aired a few months after the series finale). *Adam is shown to be a football fan in this episode, probably becoming interested in it, after becoming the school football team's quarterback. *Adam puts the Yule Log channel on in his room, to warm him up. *This episode reveals that Adam and Kerry Anderson have known each other their entire lives, and that Adam's family spent their first Thanksgiving at Kerry's house. *Adam and Kerry kiss in this episode, though it's learned that they've already kissed years ago, back when they were only babies. *The fourth wall is subtly broken, when The Ghosts of Thanksgiving Past tell Adam that the show's about to start, when sitting in the auditorium. Adam responds, saying the show had already started 15 minutes ago. At this point, the episode had been going on for 15 minutes. *One of the rare times Coach Gills appeared, without being accompanied by Horace]. *Jake makes a reference to the episode's parody on A Christmas Carol, saying that Adam "Really went to town on the Dickens themed bedroom thing." This is a nod to Charles Dickens, the writer of A Christmas Carol, and how Adam's room has been remodeled in this episode, to fit the room of Scrooge's, as shown in the story. *This episode features no special ending credits gag, simply having normal credits play on the backdrop of a chalkboard, while an instrumental version of the theme song played. *Lupe Toucan, one of Adam's animal friends, does appear in this episode, but her appearance could be considered more of a cameo, since she doesn't have a major role in this episode. **She's also the only one of Adam's animal friends who doesn't appear as Thanksgiving ghost, although when Jake first came into Adam's room as the Ghost of Thanksgiving Yet to Come, Jake claims that Lupe would've been terrible as the Ghost of Thanksgiving Yet to Come, which is especially ironic, considering her lack of dialogue in this episode. *In "The Notorious Windsor Gorilla", it was established that the school had no art class. However, this episode clearly showed a class with "Art Class" explicitly printed on the door, where Adam and Jake were spinning clay. This episode could have taken place afterwards, though. *The aura of Ingrid's Ghost disappears as soon as they travel back in time and is never seen again since. Additionally, none of the future ghosts have auras. **In fact, The Ghost of Principal Pixiefrog appeared at the very end of the episode, also lacking his ghostly aura or pale while color, that he had before. *Mr. Mandrill said he didn't even know what Thanksgiving was, when Adam and Jake first talked to him, but when The Ghosts of Thanksgiving Present took Adam to see the school play, Mr. Mandrill was an actor, lamenting about Thanksgiving. Gallery Adam's Thanksgiving Hullabaloo.png Animals Fear Thanksgiving.png Jake and Adam Thanksgiving Folklore.png He Does Not Like Thanksgiving Day.png Plate by Plate Play by Play.png The Ghost of PF Shows Up.png Adam Going to Bed.png I Need to Get a New Clock.png Ghost of Ingrid.png A Thanksgiving Carol Maybe.png Ingrid in the Past.png Look Upon Your Thanksgiving's Past.png Adam Looking At His Thanksgiving Past.png Baby Adam and Kerry.png Adam and Kerry Kissing.png Adam Convinces Ingrid to Like Thanksgiving.png Adam Wakes Up in Fear.png The Ghosts of Thanksgiving Present.png Slips The Ghost.png Windsor Grabs Slips' Tail.png Pulling Adam Through a Wall.png The Ghosts of Thanksgiving Present Pull Adam.png Slips in the Sky.png Wazzup in the Auditorium.png Adam and Ghosts Watching Play.png Miss Chameleon Announces Thanksgiving Play.png The Thanksgiving Play.png No Ad Libbing.png Mr. Mandrill Acts in the Play.png Choach Gills Can't Make It Sound Bad.png Slips and Windsor Convinced to Like Thanksgiving.png Adam Left Alone.png Adam Grumpily Going Back to Bed.png Future Ghost in Adam's Bed.png Future Jake Explains Himself.png Jake Shows Off His Robe.png Jake Goes on and on.png Jake Bores Adam to Sleep.png Adam Eventually Awoken Again.png Food Market At Night.png Last Minute Shopping.png Jake by the Shopping Lady.png Adam Loves Collecting Food.png Jake Loves Collecting Food.png Grocery Cart of Food.png Waltzing Through a Food Wonderland.png Adam and Future Ghost.png Jake Swimming in Cherry Red.png Adam Juggling Canned Food.png Gravy Squirting.png Adam Wants the Turkey.png Jake Doesn't Seem to Care.png Frozen Foods Section.png Adam and Jake in the Cold.png Really Inexpensive Poultry.png Empty Turkey Freezer.png All the Turkeys Are Gone.png Adam Hits Realization.png Bull Passes By Adam's House.png The Whole Eating Turkey Thing.png Tada Tofurkey.png The Horrendous Tofurkey.png Screaming in Terror Over Thanksgiving.png Lupe Screaming in Terror.png Lupe Explodes.png Lupe's Beak.png Adam Put That Thing Away.png Adam Really Wants to Know.png The Parades Are Horrid.png That Explains Everything for Adam.png Thanksgiving Cheer.png Mom Pass the Gravy.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Adam Episodes Category:Ingrid Episodes Category:Windsor Episodes Category:Slips Episodes Category:Jake Episodes Category:Holiday Episodes Category:22 Minute Episodes Category:Fantasy Sequence Episodes